New York, New York
by LucyMagnus
Summary: The story is set in time when Helen was living in England. Tesla had moved to New York and Helen, after many years, finally decided to visit him.


**I would like to say English is not my mother's language and I don't have a beta reader so all mistakes are mine and I do apologize in advance if you see any. I hope you'll be able to enjoy the story anyway.**

* * *

Nikola Tesla felt nervous, although he wouldn't admit it to anyone, and he didn't like it. There wasn't any reason to feel like that he tried to convince himself but it didn't work. He should be concentrating on his work, it was important. But this day, he knew for sure, he won't do any progress. How could he? In few hours there would be ship coming from England and on board would be the most precious woman he knew.

Nikola had to stop working. He took out of his pocket the latest letter he received few days ago. He re-read it at least for millionth time, but he still couldn't believe he was so lucky. Nikola had invited Helen to New York many times but she never accepted his offer. Of course, she always had good reasons not to go so far away from her Sanctuary but that didn't mean it didn't hurt his feelings.

Helen Magnus was amazing woman and he missed her dearly. She was the only one from his old friends he actually missed, but he had to go to New York and it seemed she understood that. At least he hoped so. While they were apart, their communications was hold by letters. It was something Nikola really enjoyed, although he would be much happier, if Helen could be with him.

This biggest wish of his was coming true right now. In this latest letter, he was still holding, Helen finally agreed to visit him. Well, this time it was more her idea to come than his, although Nikola didn't know why she decided so, all of sudden, he didn't complain about it. It meant though that he didn't have enough time he wanted for preparing everything to make Helen's trip worth it.

Nikola checked the time again. He couldn't tell how many times he's already done it but he couldn't help himself. He promised Helen he would wait for her in the harbour and Nikola wanted to be there on time. But he still had more than two hours before it would be the time to leave.

He really tried to concentrate on his work but all he could think about was Helen. They haven't seen each other for so long and he was looking forward to this reunion. He had everything ready and hoped Helen would enjoy this trip so much that she would return again. Although it meant distraction from his work, he wouldn't be complaining.

Two hours passed and Nikola even didn't know how. Suddenly, there was the time he had to leave. He took the cab and all the way to the harbour he was playing with the letter he still had in his pocket. He didn't have to read it because he knew it by heart already. He tried to distract himself by watching out of the window but that couldn't hold his nervousness at bay.

Finally he could get out of the car and hurried forward. He was in the harbour still earlier than was necessary, but it was better to wait outside and be ready just in case the ship would arrive earlier than was the proclaimed time. He tried to look nonchalant as if this meeting didn't mean so much for him. It didn't work well and he was aware of it, which made him angry. Helen wasn't supposed to see how much her visit meant to him.

The ship arrived and Nikola was suddenly even more nervous than before. He stepped aside to make space for all the travellers who were leaving the ship, but he still stood close enough to have good look at all the people. He didn't want to miss her at all. But as the main crowd passed by and Helen wasn't there, he felt uneasy. He was sure she didn't pass by. He wouldn't miss her. It meant that she probably couldn't make it to the ship and letter, if she sent some at all, didn't arrive on time to inform him about this change of plans.

Then, suddenly, he saw her. There she was, walking slowly and looking around, her suitcase too big for her to carry. Nikola stood where he was for few moments and allowed himself to enjoy the sight of her. Her beautiful blonde curled hair neatly combed under nice hat, her body hidden under long coat, which she kept close to her to avoid the colder wind.

"Dear Helen, I'm glad you finally arrived to New York," Nikola said when he approached her.

Helen turned toward him and smiled. She didn't notice him until he was next to her. After so many years he looked still the same, although little bit slim. But finally he shaved his terrible moustache. His face looked more handsome without it. It definitely was great change.

"Nikola! It's great to see you," she said, left her luggage and hugged him heartily.

Nikola was taken aback but he didn't complain about it. He hasn't been sure how Helen would act when she would arrive, and this gave him the answer he expected the least. Of course he was dreaming about such a warm welcoming but he has never assumed that could happen.

"Let me take you away from the wind," said Nikola while offering her his arm and with his second hand took her luggage.

Helen agreed happily. The weather was quite warm but the wind was cold and unpleasant. She hoped it was only because she was near the ocean and that it would change as soon as she would be in the city. So she accepted his arm with warm smile and let him lead the way.

Nikola stopped cab for them, helped Helen inside, put the luggage into the trunk and joined Helen. They talked all the way to hotel where Helen wanted to stay. Of course Nikola offered her to stay in his flat but Helen didn't accept it. At least Nikola recommended her nice hotel and was glad when Helen agreed to stay there.

"I hope you're not too tired after your journey," asked Nikola when they left the cab and he led the way into the hallway of the hotel.

Helen smiled at him. She was tired and it would be nice to go to the bed right now, but she was sure Nikola prepared some fun for them and she couldn't spoil all his effort.

"I'm fine, Nikola. It was long trip, through, but I want to see New York," she smiled at him.

"Would it be fine with you to have dinner with me?" he asked.

Helen was surprised how shy Nikola was. She didn't remember him so shy back in the England. She wondered if it was because they haven't seen each other for such a long time or if there was something different hidden behind his strange acting.

"It will be my pleasure," she assured him with smile.

They both agreed that Nikola will be back here at six in the evening to take her out for dinner. Nikola knew Helen needed some time to rest after her long journey and Helen had to agree with him. Especially when it looked like Nikola planned more than just dinner. At least this feeling Helen had when she looked into his eyes, although he didn't mentioned anything else.

At six on spot Nikola met Helen in the foyer of her hotel. He was amazed once more by her beauty although he couldn't see her dress which was hidden underneath beige long coat. The coat set off her slim figure. Her lovely hair cascaded below her shoulders. The smile she kept on her face was shown in her eyes what sparkled with joy.

"Shall we?" asked Nikola after they greeted each other with small kiss on cheek. He still couldn't believe that he actually had Helen only for himself without any of their friends.

They took the cab which was waiting for them in front of the hotel. Helen tried listen for instructions from Nikola to the driver where they were going, but Nikola didn't say anything. Helen was sure he had to tell him before where he want to go, and kept the surprise as secret as long as possible. She had to admit it was good plan. She has never been in New York but she heard about some famous places, so she thought that was the reason why Nikola spoke to the driver when he has been on the way to her hotel.

Even when Helen asked Nikola where they were going, instead of getting any answer from him, he gave her the rare smile she was sure he kept especially for her. It wasn't as if she didn't like surprises but she was really curious and couldn't wait to see where they will have their dinner.

So when the cab finally stopped she was really amazed. Even from outside, the restaurant looked impressive. The door from the cab was opened by man in livery who helped Helen out of the car.

When they went inside, Nikola gave his name to a man standing in front of the main room and they were immediately escorted to the left side of the restaurant where servants took their coats. Nikola held chair for Helen and helped her to sit down. Then he sat down, too.

He couldn't take eyes from Helen. Now, when she didn't have her coat she looked even more beautiful. The little black dress suited her very well. The pearl necklace emphasized her long swan-like neck. She was simply perfect.

Nikola ordered wine without taking his eyes off of Helen. "I missed you," he finally said what he wanted to say since she has arrived to New York.

"I missed you too," Helen admitted and put her hand over his hand which rested on the table. "It was long time since we have seen each other. But from your letters I know you're happy here and that's important."

Nikola slightly shook his head. He wished they could stay together but that was impossible. He had his job here and he was successful. He didn't want to go back to England. On the other hand, Helen wouldn't and couldn't leave her homeland. She had there her Sanctuary which was her responsibility she wouldn't abandon at any case. All they had were their letters and this more welcomed reunion, which, sadly, wouldn't be as long as Nikola wished.

They both ordered dinner and while sipping their wine, they talked about everything and anything. Helen wanted to know all about Nikola's work and had interesting questions which made Nikola's head spin little bit when he tried to explain her everything as best as he could. Oh, how much he missed talking to her.

Then he asked Helen some questions about Sanctuary and let her talk about all the interesting abnormal she'd met, haunted, captured and took care of them. She could talk so passionately that Nikola didn't want to do anything, only to listen to her talk. He wasn't sure if he paid his attention all the time but he caught himself that he enjoyed more to simply listening to her voice than actually to her words.

"Are you ready for the main surprise of this evening?" asked Nikola Helen when they finished their dinner.

Helen saw his big smile and wondered what surprise that could be. She thought that the surprise was this amazing dinner in this lovely restaurant but now she knew there was something much bigger.

"And what that surprise would be?" she answered with her own question.

Nikola laughed. He knew how Helen liked surprises but she would rather know everything immediately. That couldn't be helped this time.

"Come with me and I'll show you," he said instead.

Outside was waiting cab and again Helen couldn't hear the place where the driver was supposed to take them. She had to admit that Nikola had everything well planned. Whenever he have had some surprise for her in the past, there wasn't any way how she could find out what it was before he showed it to her. He was really good at it.

"I hope you'll like it," Nikola said just before the car stopped.

Helen couldn't believe her eyes. She looked at Nikola and tried to find words. "Nikola, that's…" she was lost.

"… amazing?" he offered her a little help.

"Yes," she smiled. That was exactly the word she was looking for. It was truly amazing. And when they got out of the cab it looked even better. She finally knew what the surprise was and she had to admit, it was simply perfect.

They were in front of Carnegie Hall where would be the concert of Benny Goodman and his band. Helen heard that the tickets have been sold weeks before this performance. She wasn't sure how Nikola managed to have two tickets for them but she didn't care. She was more than happy that she could be here right now. It was her dream to visit Carnegie Hall and she loved Benny Goodman. She had to mention it in one of her letters to Nikola.

"This way, milady," said Nikola and smiled at her. He was surprised how much delighted Helen looked. He hoped it would make her happy but he couldn't imagine how much happy she would be. When Nikola read about this concert he immediately remembered one of Helen's letters where she mentioned that it would be nice to see Benny Goodman. So he did his best to buy two tickets when she wrote him that she would come to New York. He was proud of himself that he could make her dream to come true.

"Nikola, I'm so grateful for this. It's awesome surprise. Thank you so much," said Helen when they found their seats and sat down. She was really excited. Her dream came true thanks to her best friend. This was one of the reasons she missed him dearly. He always knew how to make her happy. There wasn't any better place on the whole world where she wished to be. The best place was here, in Carnegie Hall with Nikola.

They both enjoyed the whole concert; especially when the band started to play the song 'Sing, Sing, Sing'. They looked at each other and their eyes shone with delight. Nikola took her hand and squeezed it slightly. They exchanged smiles. Her smile was the most wonderful thing he had seen in years. By this time, Nikola knew this evening was simply perfect and her visit made him full again. He kissed Helen on her cheek and smiled happily.

The end


End file.
